Prinny: Can I Really Be The Hero?
by OchibiXChan
Summary: A direct novelization of Prinny: Can I Really be the Hero? for PSP by NIS America. Etna orders the Prinnies to go find the Ultra Dessert before she goes crazy on them! And worst is, they only have 10 hours! Some Mild Language
1. 1:Can I Really Be The Hero?

**Nippon Ichi Software Presents**

**-**

**Released by NIS America**

**-**

**Prinny: Can I Really Be The Hero?**

**Novelization**

**Chapter 1:**

**Can I **_**Really **_**be the hero?**

A voice echoed in the Netherworld's streets.

"Oh _crap_ dood!, I'm so late!"

It was a Prinny.

**Prinnies,**

There is no flesh beneath their skin,

only the souls of lifeless criminals,

they work day in and day out until their sins are forgiven.

This is the tale of one such day,

toiling under a cruel demon lord.

**There was a scarecrow standing there,**

he was grinning at the Prinny with a wicked smile. "Late Late Late for your fate fate fate!~" he mocked.

"Trip and fall and miss your meeting, beg and bawl and catch a beating!" he continued to rhyme.

**Many Prinnies came flying, hitting the ground with a terrible impact,**

(FAQ: Prinnies explode when thrown) "What's happening dood!?" The Prinny exclaimed.

"Prinny gifts for my Prinny friend, Prinny dood meets a Prinny end!~" the scarecrow sang.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!~" The Prinny shriekd, and he ran off.

**An imp swooped down,**

It was Damien, the strongest of all Netherworld imps.

"D-D-Damien dood!?" The Prinny whined.

But that didn't stop Damien as he attacked.

**The Prinny jumped in anxiety,**

and flipped, hip pounding Damien square on his oversized skull.

Then all you could see was a barrage of arial attacks, followed by a cry of "Eat it dood!"

The dust cleared...

**What's this!? Damien was defeated!**

The Prinny couldn't believe it. "Kyaa! Dood!" He cried in an shriek of joy raising his flipper in the air. Now...

**"Gotta find out what all this mess is about dood!"**

**-End of Chapter 1-**

**Next Chapter:  
Chapter 2-**

**-Etna's Orders!-**


	2. 2: Etna's Orders!

**Prinny: Can I Really Be The Hero?  
Novelization:  
Chapter 2**

**-Etna's Orders!-**

**Prinnies were being thrown everywhere,**

'BOOM!' 'CRASH!' "BANG!'

The Prinny coughed as he ran through the swarm of fire and smoke.

He saw some squadmates up ahead,

"W-W-What's going on dood!?" he asked.

One of them turned around and looked at him, "Master Etna's going crazy dood! She found out about her missin' stuff!"

Another turned around,

"Hurry up and get to her room dood! Y'know she hates _**Waiting!!**_" She said.

"AAAIIIEGGGHHHH!" The Prinny shrieked.

He shook his head and dodged thrown Prinnies left and right, going straight for the 'Etna Chamber'.

"WHO IN THE STEAMING (CENSOR) ATE MY DESSERT!?" Etna yelled very loudly.

She was so angry her hair flew up and lightning surrounded her.

**"Wasn't me dood!"**

A Prinny said.

"We're dumb but not that dumb dood! We'd _never _eat your food!" said another.

"Yeah!, we just...acted like we didn't know it was gone, so you wouldn't get _mad_!" said one more.

**Etna calmed,**

"Fine, then bring me the Ultra Dessert _**BY TOMMOROW!**_"

"If you do.." she said "I'll forgive your blatant stupidity.." she sighed

"And if you don't **YOU'RE ALL GETTING THE AXE! **_**LITTERALLY!**_" she growled.

"Ultra dessert! But anyone who goes after that winds up dead dood!" a Prinny gasped.

"And we explode! Even a million of us, wouldn't stand a chance dood!" said another.

**Etna grinned,**

"I thought you might use that as an excuse, sooo~..."

She signalled to the Prinny (our main one) to come over.

She gave him a long red scarf, when he finished trying it on she kicked him _high _in the air.

The Prinnies flinched waiting for him to explode, only gasping in awe as the Prinny came back unmarked.

"You've got until tommorow morning, understand?" Etna said.

"If you don't have the Ultra Dessert by then...well..." she anticipated as she raised her iron fist.

"**YOU'LL BE **_**BEGGING**_** FOR ME TO LET YOU EXPLODE, CAPICHE!?**"

The Prinnies saluted, "Aye Aye, mam!"

**-Chapter 2:**

**Etna's Orders-**

**END.**

**Next Chapter:  
"3- Nethergrasslands - 10 hours to complete the mission dood!"**


End file.
